La Charla Bei Fong
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Si tu madre te dice que necesitan la 'Charla' y tú entras en shock, ¿Qué crees que deberías hacer?: Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra con tu novio mediante Tierra-Control o, Proteger tu orgullo quedándote ahí. Bueno, eso mismo hizo nuestra Toph. OS.


** La Charla Bei Fong**

**By: **Nieve Taisho :33 (VOLVIIIIIIII! XD)

**Summary: **Si tu madre te dice que necesitan la 'Charla' y tú entras en shock, ¿Qué crees que deberías hacer?: Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra con tu novio mediante Tierra-Control o, Proteger tu orgullo quedándote ahí. Bueno, eso mismo hizo nuestra Toph. OS.

**Disclaimer:** Hay bueno ¿qué les digo?... después de taaaanto tiempo, diría que ATLA no me pertenece, y si lo fuera, Suki nuuuuuuuunca se hubiera enamorado de Sokka ni él de ella XD

Este OS es al principio el concepto de la historia, pero al final, dejará en claro que La Charla Bei Fong no es solo de madre e hija, sino de Amigos y el padre XD

* * *

-¿Y por qué yo?-Le preguntó a su madre una confundida Toph.

-Porque necesitas que te den la _charla_.-Respondió una sonriente y calmada Señora Bei Fong, Poppy.

-¿Ah, La-la maldita charla?-Agregó Toph entre enojada y asombrada.

-Ahí mismo hablaremos de tu vocabulario señorita.-Poppy seguía sonriendo.

-No quiero.-Se negaba Toph rotundamente

-Pues sí quieres.-Claro, su madre seguiría sonriendo.

Toph solo bufó fastidiada.

* * *

—Hace 2 horas—

Era un día tranquilo y especial, en el cual a nuestro Equipo Avatar les llegó una carta dirigida hacia nuestra Bandida Ciega, Toph, de su madre, Poppy, Pidiendo que trajeran a su hija a casa.

Nuestros héroes tenían en sus cabezas miles de pensamientos referentes a ese suceso, unos que otros no, claro.

_¿En qué estará pensando la Sra Bei Fong?_-Pensó nuestro calvito y despreocupado Avatar Aang.

_Me pregunto en qué estará pensando Toph de esto_.-Nada lindo Katara, nada lindo.

_Pobre Toph, ojalá su madre no la torture_.-Los pensamientos de nuestro querido y cómico héroe con _cola de lobo guerrero_ se presentaron, claro, él saldrá _muy_ afectado, después de todo es el novio de la víctima.

_Yo no la rescataré cuando algo salga mal, que se salve con sus rocas voladoras_.-Para el Señor de Fuego Zuko todo era paz en su cabeza, pero si lo apodas _Llamitas_, no todo es paz.

En la cabeza de nuestra Bandida Ciega todos los cables y fusibles nerviosos se enredaron entre sí para formas un nudo, provocándole a Toph un dolor agudo de cabeza por la confusión.

Al llegar a la casa de la chica, los soldados que cuidan la puerta se inclinaron ante la presencia del Avatar y la hija de los Bei Fong y les abrieron la puerta a él y a sus amigos. cuando Toph pasó por la puerta se inclinaron otra vez. Cuando entraron, una dulce mujer les abrió los brazos y acogió en un abrazo a su pequeña Toph.

-Ay mi niña, mírate, ¡Qué preciosa estás!-Exclamó Poppy Bei Fong al tomar de los hombros a su hijita para observarla mejor

-Si pudiera verme diría que pienso lo mismo, madre.-Dijo Toph sofocada por el abrazo de su madre.

La cara de Toph cambió de blanco pálido a morado, luego azul, luego morado y así sucesivamente. Su madre al verle la cara la soltó.

-Perdóname cariño, pero estoy tan emocionada de que estés aquí, ¡Tendremos un día de madre e hija!-Volvió a exclamar emocionada la Sra Bei Fong, juntando sus manos con cara ilusionada.

_Sí claro_.-Toph solo rodó sus ojos.

-Toph...-Sokka se iba a quejar.

-Estaré bien, Capitán, lo prometo...-Toph le dijo a Sokka y luego se le acercó.-Si me tortura te aviso.-Susurró y le sonrió, Sokka rió y tomándola de la barbilla la besó en los labios.

Mientras, la madre de Toph se llevó una mano al pecho asustada y preocupada.

-Toph, cariño, ¿Es tu novio?-Preguntó sorprendida la madre de Toph. Ésta última asintió con la cabeza aun entre los labios de Sokka.

-Cariño, es hora de la _charla_.-

Toph se quedó de piedra, literalmente. Abriendo sus ojos como platos y a punto de sufrir de asma. Sokka la empezó a zarandear por los hombros preocupado- ¿Toph? ¿Me escuchas? Lánzame una roca si me escuchas.-

El esperó la roca, pero al pensar que no sucedería, una roca pequeña se impactó contra la parte en la cual nunca llega el sol. Gimió adolorido mientras caía al piso-Tomaré eso como un si.-Dijo Sokka con la cara besando el piso

-Vamos cielito, será muy divertido.-La madre de Toph jaló a la susodicha por el brazo y se la arrastró amablemente hacia la habitación.

El equipo Avatar (sin Toph) se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

* * *

—En la actualidad—

-¡Mi vida, me hubieras dicho que tenías tan atractivo, dulce e inteligente novio!-Exclamó emocionada la Sra Bei Fong.

Toph meditó la respuesta

-En orden: Atractivo, no sé. Dulce, tal vez. ¿Inteligente? En el fin del mundo.-Toph se encogió de hombros con una socarrona sonrisa.

-¿Fin del mundo? ¡Cariño!-La madre de Toph puso sus brazos en jarra-¿Cómo que el fin del mundo? ¿Te refieres al "Cometa de Sozin"? ¡Y yo que había oído que un chico de la Tribu agua del Sur ayudó a detener la guerra! ¿Ese chico es tu novio? ¡Qué bien!-Toph alzó la ceja

_Qué manera tan increíble de hablar sobre algo_.-Pensó nuestra Bandida Ciega

-Hay cariño, es perfecto que salgas con ese chico. ¡Es un gran ejemplo para sacar tu dama interior! Serás una dama de sociedad tan preciosa…-Suspiró ilusionada la madre de Toph.

-Ajá.-

-¿Desde cuándo son novios?-

-Tres meses.-

-¿Justo después de la guerra?-

-Eso fue hace un año.-

-¿Con él te diste tu primer beso? ¿O con otro?-

-Con él.-Aseguró Toph al final.

-¡Oh, qué bien!-

_De acuerdo, demasiadas preguntas. Debo encontrar una forma de avisarle a Sokka… ¿Pero qué digo? ¡Soy Toph Bei Fong! ¡La mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos!... Eh… Ni mi tierra-control puede sacarme del lío en el que me metí_.-A nuestra Bandida Ciega le apareció un tic en el ojo.

* * *

—Con los demás en la sala de estar—

El equipo Avatar se encontraba totalmente estresado e intimidado, especialmente Sokka. Y eso ocurrió por el padre de nuestra Toph, Lao Bei Fong. El ganador número uno en intimidar XD

_Estoy re-frito_.-Sokka tragó saliva.

-¿Quién es el maleducado chico que se atrevió a salir con mi hija sin pedirme permiso?-Preguntó el Sr Bei Fong amenazante.

Aang tomó la palabra.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo, Sr Bei Fong. Después de que me echó de su casa.-Saludó Aang amablemente e inclinándose hacia Lao. Éste asintió.

-Me alegro de que la guerra haya terminado gracias a usted Joven Avatar. Lamento no haberle dado permiso de que mi hija lo entrenara, me disculpo.-Se defendió Lao apenado.

Aang se encogió de hombros con su tranquilizadora sonrisa infantil.

-Despreocúpese, ya todo está bien, para que lo sepa, sino hubiera sido por su hija no pudiera haber ganado la guerra. Pero lo bueno es, la _paz_, _amor_, y _felicidad_.-Sonrió Aang.

Pero eso no duraría mucho ante un padre rico y sobre-protector con una gran multitud de guardias armados que sólo quiere que su hija no se quede con un campesino de la Tribu Agua que caza (mentira) peces-morsa o cualquier otro animal.

-¿Quién es el novio de mi hija?-Preguntó Lao inquieto.

Todos, miraron a Sokka.

Silencio.

Gota de sudor.

Gruñido.

Más silencio.

Más gotas de sudor.

Aún más silencio.

Saliva acumulada descendiendo por la garganta de Sokka.

Mirada asesina.

Silencio exagerado.

Un Lao impacientado e irritado por taaaaaaanto silencio.

-Se-señor, soy yo. El n-novio de Toph.-Declaró Sokka a punto de hiperventilar-_Toph, ayúdame_.-Éste cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando su muerte

Sin embargo esa muerte no llegó.

Pero llegaría.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso para eso?-Inquirió el Sr Bei Fong alzando una ceja.

Sokka llegó a tal punto de nerviosismo que empezó a balbucear incoherencias. Solo lograron entender: Auxilio, muerte prematura, Toph, S.O.S y un pequeño ataque de hipo.

Katara, Aang y Zuko rodaron los ojos.

Un confundido Lao se dejó ver.

* * *

—Mientras con la pobre y torturada Toph—

-Ay, cariño, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado por tu _bienestar_.-Agregó Poppy.

-¿Mi bienestar? He estado más sana que una lechuga.-Aclaró Toph con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Poppy sonrió de medio lado.

-Qué bueno que estés tan sanita, mi niña…-Suspiró ésta.

Toph también suspiró.

-Cielo, ¿sigues cantando?-Preguntó interesada la madre de Toph.

_¿Seguirás cambiando el tema?_-Toph alzó una ceja.

-Si.-Respondió Toph

-¡Qué bien! ¿Y le cantas a tu novio?-Poppy sabe lo que hace

-Si…-Otro suspiro para la colección

-¿Le gusta cómo cantas? Con detalles.-

-Dizque, mi voz es tan bella, que la usaría para dormir.-Toph rodó sus ojos blanquecinos.

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo!-

* * *

—Otra vez, con los demás—

Nuestro querido Sokka se encontraba en el piso, rodando como un tronco y sollozando.

Lao estaba atónito-_Este chico… Yo sé que ayudó a salvar al mundo, pero este chico… también me impresiona que haya hecho impresionantes inventos, pero... ¡¿Este chico? Debe ser una equivocación, ¿Porqué… en nombre de todos los espíritus, está rodando en el piso, y es novio de mi hija?_-Pensó Lao a punto de cometer un acto de locura.

-Sokka, hermano, por favor cálmate, no es para tanto.-Katara trataba inútilmente de calmar a Sokka. Pero el pobre seguía llorando de los nervios.

-Toph, snif, no puedo, t-tierra-control, snif, mi amor, espada, sufrimiento, snif, suicidio, morir, snif, soy un idiota, snif, salud mental, snif, llorar, snif, nadie me quiere… snif… todos me odian… snif… por eso me como un gusanito… ¡SNIF!-Después de que Sokka lograra articular esas inentendibles palabras, sorbió su nariz y se declaró un estúpido.

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF.

-Ahmmm…. ¡Sirviente!-Llamó Lao confundido. El sirviente entró a la escena.

-¿Sí señor?-Presente presidente :P

-Tráele a estos chicos el postre favorito de mi hija, por favor.-Pidió Lao. Con un respondido "sí señor" el sirviente se fue.

Dos o tres minutos después el sirviente regresó con 4 platos de fresas naturales con leche en crema. A todos les sirvieron y éstos agradecieron.

-Perdone mi ignorancia señor, pero, ¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó el Avatar al ver el extraño platillo. Debemos recordar que en el Templo Aire del Sur, en donde nuestro querido calvito vivía, solo comía verduras y agua. 100% vegetariano.

-El postre favorito de mi hija, lo comía desde que era muy pequeña.-Lao suspiró nostálgico-Son fresas naturales, cosechadas en el Reino Tierra. Con un poco de leche original de vaca-hipopótamo, procesada a mano, y convertida en crema dulce y suave para el paladar.-Agregó éste.

El equipo avatar se quedó mirando fijamente su plato, todos se encogieron de hombros y probaron tranquilamente su postre. Disfrutando y felicitando al cocinero.

Pero un confundido e inquieto Sokka veía su plato. El casi no comía verduras ya que su amor verdadero era la carne. Se sorbió la nariz y tomó una fresa.-_Toph jamás nos habló de lo que comía… aunque… ella ya sabía que mi comida favorita era la carne, ¿Porqué no me habrá dicho sobre esto? Para qué me preocupo, mejor lo pruebo._-

Sokka se comió la fresa, la saboreó, se la tragó, y al estomago se dirigió. El abrió los ojos como platos y al tomar aire, gritó.

-¡TOPH!-

* * *

—Mientras con nuestra torturada Toph—

La pobre de Toph sufría con tantas preguntas que su madre le hacía, con un corto y seco "no" respondía, pero ni eso la sacaría de este dilema. Estaba a punto de hacer un simple movimiento de tierra-control y escapar, cuando escuchó un grito conocido.

-¡TOPH!-

_Es Sokka_.-Toph se paró preocupada de su asiento y salió de la habitación corriendo. Temiendo de que su padre no esté torturando a Sokka.

-¡Cariño! ¿A dónde vas? ¡No hemos terminado!-Gritó Poppy Bei Fong al ver a su hija.

Toph corrió hacia la sala de estar, evitando y destruyendo con tierra-control todo a su paso.

-¡Sokka! ¿¡Qué sucedió? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Exclamó una preocupadita maestra tierra en posición de ataque. Dio un brinquito al sentir a Sokka abrazando su pierna.

Suspiró. El siempre hacía eso hasta en momentos de muerte súbita.

-_Tortura_, yo, tu, masacre, tu padre, _fresas con crema_, dolor… sufrimiento… ¡Angustia!, te perdería, tierra-control, snif, tu padre, _fresas con crema_, delicioso… _vaca-hipopótamo_, snif, suicidio, prefiero morir, S.O.S, ¡Ah…! Mppphhhhh.-Toph le tapó la boca con la mano. Mientras él seguía balbuceando incoherencias.

-Me hartas.-Agregó Toph. Sokka sonrió.

-Mmmppphhh…. Mmm… mphhhh….-

-Escucha con cuidado, te sacaré de aquí, nos iremos con mi tierra-control y nadie se dará cuenta.-Susurró Toph.

Iban a irse lentamente cuando de pronto…

-¡Toph! Cariñito, no hemos terminado, ¡Aún hay que hablarte sobre el matrimonio!-Gritó la madre de Toph acercándose. Toph, que al identificar las vibraciones, tomó a Sokka por su _cola de lobo guerrero_ y se aproximó hacia la salida.

-¡En tu sueños, madre! ¡Hasta luego! Chicos, yo me voy.-Dijo Toph a punto de salir, cuando de pronto…

-¿No quieres _fresas con crema_?-Preguntó el padre de Toph sonriente. Toph detuvo bruscamente su intento de escape y su oreja, al escucharlo, hizo un tierno y gracioso movimiento.

-¿Todavía las tienes?-Preguntó la maestra-tierra. Sokka volteó hacia ella y alzó una ceja.

-Siempre.-Respondió Lao haciendo un ademán hacia el otro sirviente que estaba a su lado, el asintió y dos minutos después volvió con un plato de las famosas fresas en sus manos. Se las entregó a Toph haciendo una reverencia.

Toph se quedó parada, con el plato en sus manos, totalmente avergonzada. Sokka avanzó hacia ella y la miró divertido.

-No teníamos ni idea que te gustaba esto, ¿Porqué nunca nos lo dijiste?-Mencionó Sokka retirando un mechón salvaje de pelo de la cara de Toph, lo ubicó detrás de la oreja de la niña para observar mejor sus sonrosadas mejillas-_Es tan tierna._-:3

-Ni siquiera me lo preguntaron.-Toph desvió su cara hacia otro lado, Sokka se río y le metió una fresa en la boca. Ella la masticó y tragó.

Apareció un tierno puchero en la cara de Toph. Sokka se volvió a reír y recibió un no-amistoso golpe en el brazo. Él se quejó adolorido.

-Auch. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?-Preguntó éste sobándose el brazo. Toph sonrió.

-Ya te lo dije. Así demuestro mi afecto.-Toph se encogió de hombros.

Poppy suspiró-Qué hermosa pareja…-Lao frunció el seño.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, Sra Bei Fong.-Concordó Aang sonriente. Poppy se llevó una mano a la boca avergonzada.

-Joven Avatar, es un honor volverlo a ver por aquí, discúlpeme por no haberlo saludado antes.-Se disculpó ésta apenada.

-No se preocupe.-Aang sonrió. Katara se acercó a él.

-Concuerdo contigo en este bello, y… raro paisaje.-Agregó Katara masajeándose el tabique de la nariz. Aang sonrió divertido al ver a Katara así, pero estaba a punto de reírse cuando vio a Sokka tratando de besar a Toph, claro, ésta ignorándolo y diciéndole que no debía hacerlo porque estaban con su padre y bla, bla, bla… Aang soltó una risita. Katara suspiró.

-Sigo sin poder creerlo todavía, y ya llevan tres meses.-Mencionó Katara. Aang alzó una ceja cómicamente.

-Pues yo no puedo creer que nosotros llevemos 1 año y 11 meses.-Se burló Aang sonriendo. Katara lo miró a punto de reírse.

Lao rodó los ojos. Luego miró al Señor del Fuego Zuko. **(**Pobrecito, lo volvimos a olvidar :P**)**

-Señor del Fuego Zuko, ¿Qué tal su gobierno?-Preguntó amablemente Poppy por parte de su esposo. Zuko sonrió.

-Perfectamente, Sra Bei Fong. Ha habido tanta paz que ya puedo sonreír tranquilo.-Respondió Zuko aún sonriendo.

-Lamento la pregunta, pero… ¿No debería casarse? La nación del Fuego necesita a una gobernante.-Zuko se puso nervioso.

_Oh, oh, oh…. Por favor, ya no me recuerden eso…_-Pidió Zuko en su mente. Hace varios meses había roto con Mai, ni él sabía la razón, pero si sabía que discutieron un _poooff_, fin del cuento. En fin, el pobre quedó devastado, sino fuera por sus queridos amigos y el consejo de Aang y de su queridísimo tío Iroh, hubiera terminado como un _emo cortavenas_.

Hablando del consejo…

Aang e Iroh dijeron lo mismo.

**Flash Back**

_-Tranquilo, Zuko. Ya verás que un futuro, no muy lejano, encontrarás tu media naranja, lo sé. Solo ten fe, esperanza, mucha esperanza y amor en tu corazón, se que con el tiempo tus heridas cicatrizarán.-Aconsejó Aang abrazando a su querido amigo Zuko._

_OoOoOoO_

_- Tranquilo, mi querido sobrino. Ya verás que un futuro, no muy lejano, encontrarás tu media naranja, lo sé. Solo ten fe, esperanza, y amor en tu corazón, se que con el tiempo tus heridas cicatrizarán y serás muy feliz.-Iroh abrazó a su queridísimo sobrino, el cual, se dio una palmada en la frente._

**Fin del repetido Flash Back**

Cuanto, cuanto deseó Zuko olvidar eso.

Se dio una palmada en la frente mentalmente.

-¿Señor del Fuego Zuko? ¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó una preocupada Poppy. Zuko sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

-Sí, lo siento. Y con respecto a su pregunta, La Nación del Fuego estará muy bien sin una gobernante _por ahora._-Zuko sonrió.

Lao suspiró.-Señor del Fuego Zuko, necesito hacerle una importante pregunta.-Dijo éste.

_¿Otra pregunta? Oh, por favor, Roku, que no sea sobre amor…_-Rogó Zuko.

-Adelante.-

-¿Cómo es que mi hija puede salir con ese…-Lao hizo una mueca al ver a Sokka con una fresa en la nariz. Zuko suspira-Chico…?-Pregunta Lao masajeándose el tabique de la nariz. Zuko voltea y rueda los ojos al ver a Sokka besando a Toph en la mejilla con la fresa todavía en su nariz.

-Verá, señor, ni yo sé porqué Toph aceptaría a Sokka, pero lo que sí sé, es que antes eran los mejores amigos, muy unidos. Con una conexión muy grande que yo pienso, hizo que se enamoraran. Ella antes tenía una coraza para cuidar su corazón, volviéndose sarcástica y terca. En cambio, Sokka se la rompió.-Al terminar Zuko de explicar, Lao optó por alzar una ceja.

Zuko se golpeó mentalmente.

-Lo que quiero decir es, que Toph era una chica cerrada, no mostraba afecto, solo mediante golpes, peleaba con Katara constantemente, y con Sokka practicaba, y hasta lo quería matar cuando él hacía cosas que le sacaban de quicio a ella. Pero toda la actitud de Toph, hizo que Sokka se volviera loco por ella, claro, que ella no lo sabía, _hasta ahora._-Zuko suspiró.

Lao lo meditó por un segundo. Zuko vio como El Sr Bei Fong se colocaba una mano en la barbilla en señal de "Estoy pensando". Estaba a punto de reírse al pensar que él se parecía a Sokka.

-Quiere decir que, ella era una chica cerrada y terca, con una coraza, y todo eso hizo que _este chico_ se enamorara de ella… Ósea que… -Lao se confundió tanto que no terminó de hablar. Así que Zuko tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, sí. Pero el dilema es que, Su amistad se fortaleció tanto que hizo que se enamoraran.-Lao soltó un "aaaahhhh ya." Y Zuko por fin puedo suspirar tranquilo.

Lao agradeció al Señor del Fuego por la explicación. Respuesta: Un simple 'de nada'.

Zuko levantó su dedo índice, señalando que quería un segundo solo. Se acercó a Toph y está trató de mirarlo fulminante, lo logró. Debido a que él se posicionó en frente de ella y ésta miraba al vacío fulminante. Pidiendo que Zuko estuviera ahí.

Misión cumplida.

-Ya tu padre entiende tu situación sentimental, y cumplí con mi parte. Ya no te seguiré ayudando, ¿Entendiste?-Zuko tenía una miradita que decía en letras mayúsculas "VENGANZA" y Toph al sentir la respiración de Zuko en frente de ella, le sacó la lengua.

**2do Flash Back**

_Zuko caminaba tranquilamente silbando, hacia el campamento que habían establecido en un calmado y tranquilo espacio con una laguna pequeña situada en el medio. Naturaleza al 100%_

_En fin, caminaba tan tranquilo que no se dio cuenta del muy pequeño temblor que se situó debajo de sus pies, incrementó de tal forma que el antes de articular un ¿Qué? Salió disparado hacia el cielo. Aterrizando en una jaula creada con metal-control, al caer ahí la jaula automáticamente se cerró y el no pudo derretirla con su fuego-control. El metal era inoxidable, e indestructible._

_-¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! ¡Sáqueme de aquí! ¡Soy el Señor del Fuego!-Pidió Zuko aterrado._

_-Ni tus llamitas te sacarán de la genial jaula que hice.-Dijo una voz aguda acercándose. A Zuko le apareció una venita palpitante._

_-¡Toph! Sácame de aquí, ¿Qué te he hecho para que me encerraras aquí?-Preguntó Zuko a punto de buscar un vaso y pasarlo de un lado a otro contra las hileras de la jaula en una acto de 'piedad, piedaaaaaaaad'._

_Claro, nuestra maestra tierra no haría eso. Ni aunque fuera la Avatar y tuviera que buscar la paz. _

_Ni en un millón de años._

_-Esto es venganza… ¡POR QUEMARME LOS PIES!-Toph se fue dejando a un atónito y confundido Zuko._

_-Está loca… ¿Cómo pudo haber recordado eso?-Se preguntó totalmente confundido._

_Bueno, si Aang, Katara o Sokka lo apoyan… Tratarán de sacarlo de ahí._

**Fin del 2do y ÚLTIMO Flash Back**

Zuko se encontraba masajeándose lenta y estresadamente las sienes.

Toph se dirigió hacia su padre.-Padre, me voy.-Dijo Toph cortante.

-Pero… ¿No te quieres quedar a dormir?-_Para mas nunca irse…_ Ya saben quien pensó eso y dijo eso… sí, Lao.

-No.-

-¿Tampoco a cenar?-

-No.-

-¿Ni a…?-

-No.-

-Llamaré a los guardias.-Agregó serio Lao tratando de convencerla. No señor, a Toph no la detendrán con eso.

-Les pateo el trasero con tierra-control.-Aseguró la maestra tierra sonriendo. Lao suspiró derrotado, todo el equipo Avatar optó por salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Poppy sonrió enternecida y se sentó al lado de su esposo.

-Nuestra niña está creciendo, la hubieras mirado más de cerca, ya tiene 13 años y ¡es la mejor maestra tierra de todo el mundo! Sigo sin poder creer que haya inventado el tan útil metal-control.-Lao frunció el seño.

-¡Lo sé! Querida… ¡pero hubieras _tú_ visto al chico! Santo espíritu… ¡Parecía como si no tuviera cerebro!-Poppy se rió al ver a su esposo levantando los brazos al aire-Se metió una fresa a la nariz, ¿Qué chico hace eso?-Preguntó el Sr Bei Fong desesperado.

La Sra Bei Fong tomó la mano de su esposo.

-Cielo, si tan solo tuvieras un halcón mensajero que te dijera lo que hace tu hija, supieras que ayudaron con la invasión, y los tanques, submarinos y demás los inventó _ese chico_. Es tan inteligente que me sorprende que haya sido el único que ponía el orden en el grupo.-Suspiró Poppy al recordar la charla con su hija. Toph le decía hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que Sokka hacía.

Poppy se rió internamente.

-Sé que ha hecho cosas que se deberían mencionar en una reunión, pero no me fío de _ese chico._-Lao en algún momento debía alzar la ceja.

-No sé tú, ¡pero no puedo esperar a los 18 de Toph!-Lao abrió los ojos como platos, miró a su esposa (la cual celebraba y planificaba una futura boda en su mente) y alzó la ceja.

* * *

—Mientras con el completo equipo Avatar—

-Toph, eso fue… horrible. Tu padre me miraba con una cara… que yo juro que combinaba la de Azula y la de Ozai.-Escalofrío traumante en la espalda de Sokka. Toph suspiró.

-Eso no es nada. La tortura que mi madre me daba era… mucho peor que eso.-Otro escalofrío traumante para la colección. Pero ahora en la espalda de Toph.

Katara alzó una ceja

-Pues, los nervios que Sokka tenía no eran normales.-Aseguró Katara haciendo reír a Toph, Sokka puso cara de ofendido.

-Concuerdo contigo. Aunque yo tuve que explicarle al padre de Toph sobre la evolución del amor entre estos dos.-Concordó Zuko-No sabes el dolor de cabeza que me provocó esta criatura engendrada por el mismo demonio.-Agregó éste sobándose las sienes. Toph sonrió orgullosa.

-Pues, no se ustedes, chicos. ¡Yo me divertí un montón viendo a Sokka desfallecerse y me comí unas geniales fresas! Que por cierto, no sabía que existían.-Aang sonrió rascándose la nuca.

-¡Oigan! Todos ustedes hieren mis sentimientos.-Se quejó Sokka.

-Los cuales te fallan.-Mencionó Toph sarcástica. De fondo se escuchó un "los utilizo muy bien contigo chica". Ella sonrió y al tomarlo de su camisa lo jaló y lo besó. Todos rieron.

** Fin.** ¿O no?

-¡No dejaré que _ese chico_ se quede con mi hija!-Dijo Lao decidido alzando su mano en puño al aire.

** Continuara…** Nah, mentira XD

* * *

Primero que todo agradezco infinitamente que se hayan pasado por mi perfil y hayan leído "¡Mi Balcón!" si no lo logro darle continuación, esta historia se declara, la continuación XD

Se despide, Nie x3

P.D: si lees esto May, ya sabes a quién se lo dedico XD


End file.
